The invention relates to a three-dimensional integrated CMOS circuit formed in a hybrid substrate and comprising transistors of different conductivity types, respectively formed in first and second semi-conducting layers located at two respectively bottom and top superposed levels.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a circuit.